Tout a commencé, histoire d'un couple
by Mimial09
Summary: Tout a commencé dans une salle de cours de Biologie avancée. L'histoire d'une idylle entre deux élèves racontée du point de vue du professeur. Ils étaient si beaux ensembles que cela en devenait douloureux POV Mr Banner. ExB.


Et voilà un nouvel OS de bouclé, je vous présente Tout a commencé, histoire d'un couple ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres ! Je vous laisse donc lire.

**Résumé :** Tout a commencé dans une salle de cours de Biologie avancée. L'histoire d'une idylle entre deux élèves racontée du point de vue du professeur. « Ils étaient si beaux ensembles que cela en devenait douloureux » POV Mr Banner. ExB.

* * *

**Tout a commencé, histoire d'un couple.**

_POV Mr Banner_

_._

_._

En tant que professeur de Svt depuis environ 10 ans dans le lycée de Forks, j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir observé toute sorte de comportements différents, les élèves étaient à peu de choses près tous semblables les uns aux autres, chacun voulant rendre leurs vie la plus palpitante possible.

Mais eux étaient à part. Les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de son épouse. A la vue de leurs extraordinaire beauté, de leurs voitures qui pouvaient être considérées de luxe à Forks et de leurs vêtements griffés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se mêleraient sans mal à « l'élite du lycée », mais non, ils étaient restés reclus sur eux-mêmes, ne parlant qu'entre eux et rejetant quiconque essayant de leurs parler.

Tous étaient en couple, sauf un. Le plus jeune de la fratrie, Edward Cullen.

Le beau et mystérieux Edward Cullen, pour qui toutes les filles du lycée se pâmaient et que tous les garçons jalousaient.

C'était le seul Cullen que j'avais dans mon cours, et je trouvais qu'il était le plus intrigant. Il n'était vraiment pas comme tous les autres. Il était, je dois le reconnaitre d'une beauté époustouflante, telle qu'il attirait toute la gente féminine, chose qui, je le devinais aisément devait le déranger. Il était de nature solitaire, je l'avais remarqué, très observateur et très intelligent, le meilleur élève du lycée avec ses frères et sœurs.

Mais ce que j'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprise dans ses yeux de couleur si changeante – je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs – c'était cette sorte de lassitude que seul ont les personnes ayant déjà vécu un bon nombre d'années et ayant cette autre vision sur le monde. C'était comme si il savait toute ces choses, qu'il les avait expérimenté…

Oui Edward Cullen était vraiment un personnage à part. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était qu'une jeune fille d'apparence banale allait tout chambouler dans la vie de mon élève si mystérieux.

.

.

Cette fille, c'était Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif de Forks.

La dernière personne à laquelle on aurait pensé, une jeune fille comme une autre, bien que plutôt jolie, assez timide et qui ne désirait clairement pas être à Forks vu son air si renfrogné.

Et moi qui pensais depuis le temps que sa venue passerait inaperçue, déjà elle attira le regard de tous ses camarades qui, je le pensais, appréciaient cette « nouveauté », mais le plus surprenant a été le jeune Edward Cullen.

.

.

Dès la première rencontre, le miracle « Isabella Swan » déclencha instantanément une réaction des plus violente à Edward. Il pensait que personne à part Isabella Swan n'avait remarqué son changement d'attitude, mais moi qui avait vu sur tous les élèves, je n'avais pu que le voir, et cela m'intrigua.

Il est vrai qu'Edward Cullen n'avait jusque alors jamais prêté attention à rien ni personne à l'exception de sa famille et le corps enseignant, mais encore seulement lorsque l'on prenait la peine de l'interroger et qu'il répondait –parfaitement encore une fois- et là c'est clairement ce qu'il faisait avec cette demoiselle. Il semblait être, je ne sais pas, bouleversé ? Et plus encore, il était tendu comme un arc, et m'apparu comme un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie.

Il ne changea pas d'attitude de toute l'heure, ne desserrant la mâchoire que lorsque la sonnerie retentit et filant plus vite que l'éclair en dehors de la salle. Je vis Isabella Swan avec ce visage si confus, elle semblait troublée par son comportement, ne comprenant surement pas ce qu'elle avait fait et je dois dire que je ne comprenais pas non plus.

.

.

Et puis, encore un mystère à ajouté au personnage d'Edward Cullen, il demeura aux abonnés absent pendant un long moment.

Et chaque cours qui débutait, Isabella répétait les mêmes gestes, peut-être même sans s'en apercevoir, elle entrait et dirigeait son regard automatiquement vers sa table, puis elle baissait les yeux, voyant qu'elle serait encore seule et que son voisin n'était toujours pas là.

Elle devait se poser de plus en plus de questions aux fils des jours, après tout, j'étais persuadé que le départ d'Edward était lié à Isabella, restait à savoir comment.

.

.

Les jours passaient et finalement Edward revînt en cours, je me renseignai immédiatement auprès de Mme Cope afin de savoir le motif de son absence, j'étais trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour attendre l'heure ou il serait présent. Mais lorsque je lus le motif, cela ne me satisfaisais pas, « problème familiaux », je sentais que ce n'était pas cela. Il y avait forcément un rapport avec la nouvelle, Isabella Swan. Je me promis de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu cette attitude des plus dérangeantes, je voulais savoir.

En même temps, j'avais hâte d'être à après manger, j'allais enfin pouvoir les observer, Edward et Isabella ensemble sur la même paillasse, quelle allait être l'attitude d'Edward ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait l'avait autant dérangé chez sa voisine de table pour ne pas venir pendant une semaine en cours…

.

.

Nous y étions, les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte tandis que je préparais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui, les différentes étapes de la mitose chez l'oignon. Isabella arriva en premier, elle s'installa et dessina sur son cahier en attendant le début du cours, et enfin quelques minutes après apparut Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur, il semblait assez nerveux, il ne cessait de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, il se dirigea finalement après quelques secondes d'immobilité, à rejoindre sa table ou dessinait encore Isabella.

.

.

Je commençais mon cours, gardant tout de même un œil sur leurs table, je distribuais les instruments nécessaires et les laissa tous faire l'expérience. Je circulais à travers les tables, observant les élèves. Apparemment ils discutaient, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je fus déçu… Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à cela…

Il y avait quelques choses de bizarre dans tout cela, je m'approchais d'eux, réalisant qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien. Ils avaient déjà finit. Evidement les Cullen étaient des surdoués, mais Isabella se révéla être, elle aussi, très intelligente.

Le cours se finit sans que ma curiosité ne soit assouvit.

.

.

Et puis les jours passèrent sans que rien de passionnant ne se passe, petit à petit, je me désintéressais d'Edward Et Isabella.

Mais vînt le jour de l'accident, celui ou Edward sauva Isabella, il l'avait écarté de la trajectoire du van de Tyler Crowley, il semblait vraiment avoir eu très peur pour elle, et pourtant je ne comprenais pas, il ne lui parlait pas tant que cela et là c'était comme si elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde…

.

.

Les jours suivant l'accident, les gens étaient tous survoltés, ne parlant que de cela et surtout du bel Edward qui avait sauvé la nouvelle d'une façon si héroïque. Et moi qui pensais que cela allait les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, je fus des plus étonné quand je surpris une discussion assez virulente entre eux lors d'une sortie que j'avais organisé avec leurs classe.

Après cette dispute, ce fut l'ignorance la plus totale, ils vivaient leur vie chacun de leurs côtés et ne se parlaient plus du tout.

Et puis un jour, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ils se reparlaient. Grâce aux bruits de couloirs, j'appris qu'Edward avait proposé à Isabella de l'accompagner à Seattle, mais aussi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir et qu'il l'avait invité au restaurant. Je devais remercier Jessica Stanley pour toutes ces informations, une vraie pipelette celle-ci.

J'étais content parce que je savais que j'avais eu raison, Isabella Swan était bien la fille qui allait tout changer chez Edward Cullen, l'élève le plus réservé du lycée Forks HighSchool.

Et cela ne rata pas. Tous les gens ne parlaient plus que de cela, le couple que formaient ces deux personnes. Edward Cullen, l'intouchable sortait avec la nouvelle, Isabella Swan. Je m'en doutais.

Etrangement, ses frères et sœurs faisaient la tête quand ils voyaient le couple, je ne comprenais pas, ils n'étaient pas sensés se réjouir pour lui ?

.

.

Les mois passèrent et au fil du temps, je me rendis compte que ce couple n'était pas comme les autres adolescents. Ils semblaient être deux morceaux d'âmes qui ensemble formaient un tout, une unité. L'expression d'âme sœur prenait tout son sens quand on les regardait, ils étaient si beaux ensembles que cela en devenait douloureux à regarder.

Et puis un jour, ils ne revinrent pas en cours, ni lui, ni elle, ni même toute la famille Cullen. Le chef Swan semblait, lui, désemparé, parce que d'après ce qu'il avait dit, elle avait rompu avec Edward et était reparti chez sa mère.

Je ne le croyais pas. Ils étaient trop complémentaire pour se quitter, ce n'était pas comme une petite amourette de gamins, ils étaient fait pour vivre ensemble pour l'éternité.

.

.

Et puis ils revinrent tous, avec une Isabella plâtrée. La version que tous le monde servait été qu'Isabella était reparti chez sa mère et que les Cullen étaient allé la chercher pour l'en dissuader et pour qu'elle revienne à Forks, mais qu'elle était tombé dans l'escalier de leur hôtel et qu'elle s'était cassé la jambe. C'est vrai que j'avais pu que remarquer sa maladresse mais je n'arrivais pas à accepter que cela se soit passé comme cela.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que les Cullen cachaient quelque chose et qu'Isabella était au courant elle aussi.

Mais après tout pourquoi continuer à creuser comme cela. L'histoire d'Edward Cullen était maintenant liée à celle d'Isabella Swan. Tout a commencé par étrangement, mais finalement, ce couple n'était-il pas lui aussi étrange ?

The End

* * *

Je veux votre avis sur cet OS !

Al'


End file.
